


Later In Life

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: After Matteo and his long term boyfriend broke up, he’s now back in the dating world, a little rusty, but open to meeting new people.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Kudos: 59





	Later In Life

**Author's Note:**

> What a terrible summery. I’m sorry. I suck at summaries, so I try to make them short, but with some explanation. Basically this is a fic that takes place later in life after Matteo breaks up with his boyfriend, and he finally meets David who has been friends with Jonas for some time now.  
> I hope you all enjoy it. Please don’t really focus on the time line. It jumps slightly, just to give you an idea on how long it took for them to get together. Basically don’t pay attention to the time, pay attention to the story cause that’s what I love about these two. Just their love, and how they both healed and found what they thought was never possible. It’s one of the best love stories I can think of because it’s honest, and real, and human. I think a lot of stories these days really forget the human aspect of it. They make them so incredibly perfect, that everyone can never reach it.  
> Anyway, enjoy! I hope you like it. Stay safe, and healthy everyone.

It was weird for Matteo to be back in Berlin. He hasn’t been back here for more than a few days in the last 10 years, and even that was only to visit his mama. 

Packing up his whole life was tough. Saying goodbye to the routines and the familiarity of his home for so many years was challenging, but he knew it was for the best. He knew part of him would miss it, but he also knew this was a good thing.

Jonas was naturally thrilled to hear that Matteo was moving back to Berlin. It sucked that his best friend moved so far away for so many years, and he was originally bummed to hear about his break up, but when Matteo explained what happened, he was just excited to have his best friend back. All the boys were.

“Wait a minute, they broke up?” Abdi had basically screamed when Jonas told them the news.

“Yea, about 2 weeks ago.” Jonas confirmed.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe it’s over.” Abdi said, clearly shocked. Jonas didn’t blame him.

“And he’s okay?” Carlos asked.

“He said it was tough, but they came to the decision together.” Jonas shrugged.

“Still. They were together for 10 years.” Carlos pointed out.

“Hold up, they were together for an entire decade?” David finally asked, shocked by how long it had been.

“Yea. They met at Uni, and it was kinda history. They were the grossest couple.” Jonas laughed. “Matteo can be a clingy little shit when he wants to be, so they were always all over each other.”

“Yea, made me feel single as fuck.” Abdi said and Carlos laughed.

“Because you are single. Still.” He said and Abdi flopped him off. The conversation diverted from there, but David still couldn’t wrap his head around being with someone for an entire decade. Seemed impossible.

~/~/~/~

It was Jonas’s 30th birthday party. His Dirty Thirty and Matteo couldn’t wait to be with all the boys again. Even though it’s been awhile since he’s seen them, he knew it wouldn’t be awkward or anything.

He showed up about half an hour late. He warned Jonas he would be. He was visiting with his mother earlier that day. He got to the bar and his group of friends stuck out instantly. He weaved through everyone and once he got to his friends everyone probably thought it was his birthday.

“Luigi!” Jonas shouted. “Glad you made it.” He pulled him into a hug.

“I told you I’d be here.” Matteo smiled as he returned the hug.

“I know, but it’s still surreal that you’re back.” Jonas said and Matteo nodded.

“Brudi!” Carlos called as he pulled Matteo into hug, Abdi soon followed. “It’s good to have you back brother.”

“Yea, we’re sorry about Peter.” Abdi added.

“It’s fine. It was time.” Matteo shrugged, not wanting to have this conversation.

“Bro, this is David!” Jonas introduces him to one of the most attractive guys he’s ever seen.

“Nice to finally put a face to a name.” David smiled.

“Yea, you too.” Matteo agreed. They’d seen photos of each other, but it still was nice to meet each other in person. “I’m gonna go grab a beer and talk to Hanna.” Matteo said to Jonas who nodded. David watched as Matteo made his way through the crowd, and disappear.

~/~/~/~

He made his way to the bar for the second time tonight after catching up with Abdi and Carlos. He forgot that sometimes he needs more than just one drink in him to keep up with their insane conversations, but he had missed them nonetheless. He was waiting for the bartender when he felt someone walk up and stand next to him.

“Hey.” Matteo heard from his left side, and when he looked over, there stood a woman. “I’m Ali.”

“Matteo.” He introduced.

“Mind if I buy you a drink?” She asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Oh, I’m not - ” Matteo said, because he didn’t want to lead her on.

“Than it can be friendly.” She said, her smile still flirty, but more kind now.

“Whatever is on tap.” Matteo said honestly. “I’m not picky.” Ali ordered them a round, and Matteo gladly accepted. Once they had their drinks, they started chatting. “Sorry for uh, shooting you down or -“ He trialed off not knowing what to say.

“It’s okay. I can come on a little strong.” She said and Matteo nodded.

“It’s not that. You’re very pretty, I just I’m not attracted to women.” Matteo said and she nodded.

“That’s okay. I’m not solely attracted to men, no matter how attractive.” She said and that made Matteo laugh.

“More attracted to souls, or?” Matteo asked, remembering a girl he knew is college who had described it like that once.

“I guess that’s a good way to put it.” Ali said honestly. “I’m more about character, and personality than gender.”

“I admire that. I had a tough time coming to terms with my sexuality.” Matteo admitted.

“How come?” Ali asked.

“I wasn’t in a good place when I realized had a crush on my best friend, and they constantly talked about having sex with girls, and I just couldn’t relate.” Matteo explained.

“I get that.” Ali said. “Trying to understand a crucial part of yourself alone, and in the closet is scary.”

“Yea, it was hard. I just wanted to fit in, you know?” He said and Ali nodded. “Once I finally accepted myself, I just didn’t hold back anymore.” Matteo admitted. “I met this guy at university, and we hit it off right away.”

“Was he your first love?” Ali asked, Matteo could tell she was a romantic.

“He was.” Matteo smiled. “We were together for 10 years. We actually just broke up earlier this year.” He admits, and Ali’s jaw dropped.

“No shit?” She asked and Matteo laughed.

“Yea. Packed up and moved back to Berlin.” Matteo told her honestly.

“I can’t even imagine coming out of a 10 year relationship and being remotely okay like you are.” Ali explained to Matteo.

“It was tough. I had to move my whole life back here, and figuring out my new routine. I had a whole entire life with him.” Matteo explained. “But it felt like the right thing to do. We weren’t moving forward. We were stuck. And I don’t wanna be stuck in life.”

“I get that.” Ali agreed. “I felt stuck for a really long time.” Matteo was about to ask what she meant when a man who was a little too drunk came over and Matteo didn’t have a good feeling about it.

~/~/~/~

David watched from afar. He saw Matteo be approached at the bar by a very pretty woman. It surprised David even more when Matteo started chatting and laughing with the woman. He couldn’t find it in himself to pull his eyes away. They had barely said 3 words to each other tonight, yet David was intrigued.

“What the fuck is your problem man?” He heard Matteo shout at the man. If there was one thing David picked up on from Jonas talking about Matteo, was that he had always been the quiet type. This was unusual, as far as David could tell.

“I just thought you should know.” The man slurred. “Before you take this fucking dude home. You should know it’s a dude.” He said as he gestured to the woman Matteo was talking too. David could tell she was uncomfortable and Matteo pushed her behind him to shield her from the drunk man.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming over here and interrupting our conversation? Her and I -“

“He.” The man cut in before Matteo could finish the conversation.

“Dude, I don’t know what the hell is your issue, but this really isn’t your business to share with the entire bar. You’re being such a dick to her and she didn’t do anything to you.” Matteo said truthfully.

“He kissed me.” The dude slurred.

“You’re upset an attractive woman kissed you?” Matteo asked. “That’s a new one.”

“I was just trying to save you some embarrassment dude.” The guy said.

“The only thing embarrassing right now is you man. Grow the fuck up.” Matteo said, and clearly that was the wrong thing to say because before David could even blink, the man punched Matteo hard.

“What the fuck!” The boys all said at the same time as they approached the man who just decked their best friend. David didn’t know what the do other than go over and make sure Matteo was okay. He was still on the ground, the woman was hovering over him pushing tissues into his bloody nose and split lip.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry.” She said sadly.

“It’s not your fault Ali. That dude was an absolute prick.” Matteo said calmly but a little muffled.

“You two okay?” David asked as he made his way over.

“I’m fine.” The woman said. “Can’t say the same about him.”

“Look, it’s just a bloody nose. I’m fine.” Matteo insisted.

“If you say so, but I’m definitely making this up to you.” Ali said honestly. Matteo simply nodded. The woman handed Matteo her phone and smiled. “Put your number in and maybe I can treat you to coffee.”

“Sounds good.” Matteo smiled as he put his number in. David was slightly confused considering he thought Jonas had said Matteo was gay, but that clearly wasn’t the issue right now.

“Luigi, you all good?” Jonas asked once he made his way over to him. The guy had been kicked out, thankfully.

“Yea. I’m good, but I think I’m gonna head home.” Matteo said as David and Ali help him up. “Sorry for ruining the night.” He said sadly.

“You didn’t ruin anything man.” Jonas said honestly. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” Ali smiled. “Don’t know what I would have done without you here tonight.”

“It’s no problem.” Matteo smiled. Ali got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Matteo’s cheek.

“Text me yea? We’ll get coffee soon.” She said and Matteo nodded with a smile. “Goodnight Matteo.”

“Night Ali.” Matteo said and the woman left the bar. “Alright dude, I’ll see you soon.” Matteo said as he hugged Jonas goodbye. He made his way out of the bar when he saw David following him.

“I was wondering if you’d like some company on the way.” David said a little shyly. Something he wasn’t very often. But Matteo was practically a stranger and this was a little forward.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Matteo said honesty.

The walk about to Matteo’s wasn’t necessarily short, but it wasn’t bad either. The two boys didn’t have much to talk about so it was a relatively silent walk home, which neither of them minded. When they finally got in front of his flat Matteo turned to David.

“Thanks for the company back.” Matteo said with a smile but David could tell it hurt him slightly to smile.

“No problem.” David smiled. Matteo nodded before turning to leave when David caught his hand. “Uh, I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Matteo asked curiously.

“For what you did for Ali back in the bar.” David said honestly. “That guy had no right to tell the whole place that she was trans.” David explained.

“It was nothing.” Matteo shrugged off.

“It’s not nothing.” David insisted. “I had to transfer schools a few months before my Abi because I was being relentlessly bullied at my old school for being trans.” David opened up. He felt like he could with Matteo after tonight. “It would have meant a lot to me to have someone like you to stand up for me.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have anyone to stick up for you.” Matteo said sincerely. “You shouldn’t have had to go through all that.”

“It sucked but I got through it.” David said honesty. “Nothing good therapy and medication can’t fix.” He joked, but only partially.

“I know what you mean.” Matteo smiled. He didn’t elaborate so David didn’t pry. “Anyway, Goodnight David.” Matteo said.

“Night Matteo.” David said. Matteo gave him one last smile before he disappeared into his flat. Tonight had been a whirlwind of a night, but as David made his way home, somehow he felt a lot lighter than he felt in a few weeks.

~/~/~/~

True to his word, Matteo texted Ali later that week and the two were meeting for coffee. Matteo had picked the place, being particularly picky about his coffee order, but Ali didn’t mind. He got there a little early and order something for the both of them and waited for Ali to join. He saw her coming through the door and stood up to greet her.

“Holy shit Matteo. Your eye.” Ali said once she got a good look at him.

“It’s just a black eye. It doesn’t even hurt that much.” Matteo admitted, because it was true.

“I feel so bad.” Ali said as they took a seat.

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. That guy was a dick.” Matteo said.

“Yea, but it sucks that I can’t be who I am without dickheads like him ruining it for me.” Ali admitted, and Matteo reached over and took her hand in his.

“Some people are small minded. They don’t understand, and they don’t care too.” Matteo said to her. “I know what he said was cruel, but don’t let him dictate your mood. You’re happy right?” Matteo asked and Ali nodded. “Alright, so fuck him, and move on.” Ali laughed.

“I can’t believe your boyfriend let you go.” Ali smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“We let each other go really.” Matteo said. “It was mutual.”

“Well he’s an idiot.” Ali said and Matteo laughed. She was quiet for a moment and Matteo could tell she was thinking hard about something.

“Spit it out Ali.” Matteo said and Ali sighed.

“Okay, so I know you just got out of a very long, very serious relationship, but how would you feel about me introducing you to someone? It doesn’t have to be romantic, or at least not yet, but i think you two would really make a good pair.” She explained.

“I mean, I’m not opposed to meeting new people.” Matteo said honestly. He couldn’t stop living his life just because his relationship ended.

“Awesome! Because I told my brother about you, and he really wants to meet you.” Ali beamed. “He’s bi, but he leans more towards men.”

“Okay.” Matteo said honestly. “What’s his name?” He asked, and Ali pulled her phone out and started scrolling through photos.

“His name is Aaron, and he’s great.” She said as she went into long, but funny stories about her brother, and Matteo thought that if nothing romantic happens, he could always be a good friend.

~/~/~/~

David was hanging out with Jonas today. They were planning on meeting up with the rest of the boys later on, and David was slightly nervous. Matteo would be there. He hasn’t really seen much of Matteo since Jonas’s birthday party, and that was almost a month or so ago. Jonas invites him a lot, but he always has something else to do. David could tell Jonas was a little upset that he wasn’t seeing Matteo as much as he thought he would with him moving back to Berlin, but he understood. He had a job, and his mother to look after. Didn’t mean it didn’t suck.

“Look who finally decided to join us!” Jonas shouted as he saw Matteo walking towards the ping pong tables.

“And look who still plays this dumbass game.” Matteo smirked and Jonas tapped him lightly with the paddle. 

“You’re just jealous because you suck.” Jonas said and Matteo laughed. “I appreciate you coming today.” He said seriously.

“Yea, I’m sorry I’ve been bailing so much lately.” Matteo scratched the back of his head. “I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

“What’s up?” Jonas asked, the whole group not fully focusing on him.

“I kinda met someone.” Matteo said and part of David’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“Already?” Abdi was the first one to say something.

“I mean, we aren’t together. Not yet anyway.” Matteo said. “I really like him though. He’s great. You’d like him a lot.” He gestured to Jonas.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? You and Peter just broke up.” Jonas said.

“We broke up like 5 months ago.” Matteo said.

“Wait, it’s been that long?” Carlos asked. “How come we just heard about it?”

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything until I had my life figured out.” Matteo admits. “I had nowhere to go, so we were still living together, until I found my flat.”

“That seems awkward.” Abdi said.

“It wasn’t, but we did both decide to break up so it’s not like one of us was pissed off or anything.” Matteo said and they all nodded.

“So who is the lucky guy?” Jonas asked.

“His name is Aaron. He’s actually Ali’s brother. She set us up.” Matteo smiled.

“And you really like this guy?” Carlos asked.

“I really do. He’s funny, and kind. He works with special needs kids in schools.” Matteo said fondly and Jonas aww’s.

“I gotta say Luigi, you really don’t mess around. You always seem to find the best people.” Jonas said and Matteo laughed. “Bring him around sometime, I wanna meet him.”

“We’re actually going out tomorrow night. Ali does slam poetry, which really isn’t my thing, but Aaron goes to all her shows so I’m tagging along.” Matteo explained. “If you guys wanna meet up after, you can join us.”

“I have no plans.” Abdi said.

“You never do.” Carlos said and Abdi hit the ping pong ball at him, but completely missed. The boys all laugh and started to play a game, David couldn’t help but feel that sinking gut feeling hearing about Matteo and his ever so close relationship with another guy. He’s never felt like this before, especially involving a guy who he literally just met a month ago, and he doesn’t like it that much.

~/~/~/~

David was kinda dragged to meeting up with Matteo and his almost boyfriend. Jonas as begged him to go, and sometimes David couldn’t say no to Jonas, and it sucked, especially today.

Matteo had told them about the bar they were going to after, and when they got there, he immediately saw Matteo, cozied up with a fucking handsome looking guy, and it just didn’t feel great at all for David. But he couldn’t back out now. He was here, and he’d just have to suck it up. They made their way over to the booth where they were, and all the boys greeted Matteo with a hug. David still didn’t know him well, so he settled for just a friendly head nod.

“Everyone, this is Aaron, Aaron these are my best fiends, Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, and their friend David.” Matteo introduced, ouch. That one hurt.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. Matteo talks highly of all of you.” Aaron said, and David got it. He was handsome, he was nice, and friendly, and damnit did it hurt.

“Wish we could say the same, but Matteo’s been a little hush hush about you.” Jonas said jokingly.

“Yes, he told me.” Aaron smiled. “I understand his reservations, coming out of a long relationship can’t be easy for anyone, so we wanted to take it slow.” He explained.

“But I think we’re ready now.” Matteo smiled. David saw Aaron take Matteo’s hand in his, and the smile grew on Matteo’s face. It hurt David like nothing ever has before.

“We’re happy for you man.” Jonas said sincerely as he clapped Matteo on the back.

“Thanks dude.” Matteo said. Everything was becoming too suffocating to David. He had to get out.

“Uh guys, I gotta head home.” David said to the group.

“We just got here.” Abdi said confused.

“I know, but my sister needs me.” David lied.

“Is Laura okay?” Jonas asked concerned.

“She’s fine.” David said.

“Is it Sophie?” Carlos asked, even more worried.

“Yea. I just have to go.” David said.

“Alright dude, let us know how everything goes.” Jonas said and David nodded. David took one last look at Matteo, his eyes were trained on his, before he forced himself to look away and walk out of the bar and head home.

~/~/~/~

“I hopes everything’s okay.” Abdi said once David was gone.

“Same dude. She’s been good lately.” Carlos agreed.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked, sensing the change in the atmosphere.

“Uh, yea. His sister works for an orphanage in Berlin. It’s one of the most underprivileged ones in the country, and a few years back there was this little girl. She was left on the train tracks by her mother. No note. Just left. She was 3.” Jonas explained. “Laura grew so attached to her, but she had a string of health issues. She was so wildly neglected by her family for years, and even the slightest cold could send her to the hospital.”

“Shit.” Aaron said.

“Yea. Laura fell in love. Adopted her a few months after she got to the orphanage. She’s the sweetest little girl, but David worries about her to no end.” Carlos admitted. “She spent two weeks in the hospital last year and we barely saw David. He spent all his free time there, and when we did see him he looked a mess.”

“That must be hard.” Matteo said, his heart aching for the poor little girl.

“It’s tough, but she’s the sweetest. So smart, and really friendly.” Jonas smiled. Matteo nodded before the conversation turned to something else. Matteo was happy to be with his friends again, and he was excited about what the future held for him.

~/~/~/~

Matteo had asked Aaron to meet him for coffee this afternoon, and he was absolutely dreading it. You would think Matteo would be an expert at ending relationships considering he ended a 10 year long one, but for some reason, it wasn’t easy. He liked Aaron, he really did, but he felt like they were friends. Friends who held hands, and gave each other goodbye kisses, but there was no spark anymore. If Matteo was being honest, he hasn’t felt it for a few weeks, he was just hoping it would come back, but it never did, and it wasn’t right to string Aaron along. He needed to end it.

“Hey.” Aaron greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. How is Ali?” Matteo asked politely. She had been sick for a few days.

“She’s good. Getting her strength back.” Aaron said honestly.

“That’s good.” Matteo said, and the awkwardness kinda set in. One that he’s never felt before.

“Look Matteo, I think I know why you wanted to meet me here.” Aaron started.

“You do?” Matteo asked.

“I’m not blind.” Aaron laughed. “You’re a great guy, but I just don’t feel it anymore. Not like at the beginning of our relationship.”

“I was hoping it would come back.” Matteo said honestly.

“Me too.” He smiled. “But it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Yea.” Matteo agreed. “Ali is going to kill me.” He laughed and Aaron smiled.

“No she won’t. She loves you.” Aaron said. It was quiet again.

“Do you want something to drink? My treat.” Matteo offered and Aaron shook his head.

“No thank you. I have this rule that I leave relationships in the past.” Aaron explained. “It’s easier for me that way. I hope you understand.”

“I get it.” Matteo said, because he did.

“Have a good one Matteo.” Aaron said as he got up. Matteo waved as he watched Aaron leave. It wasn’t that hard to watch him leave. I guess that’s why it wasn’t meant to be.

~/~/~/~

Kiki’s birthday party was a big affair. She had rented out an entire rooftop bar, and David had no idea where Kiki got this many friends. Half the people here David’s never even seen before, and that was saying something, since David knew a lot of people.

“Remind me to never have this many people at my 30th birthday party.” David said to Jonas over and drink and he laughed.

“I don’t know how she knows so many people.” Jonas said and David nodded in agreement.

“Seriously. Half of these people I have never seen before.” David admitted. Jonas nodded and the quiet took over, or well as quiet as it could be with so many people. “Is uh, Matteo coming?” David asked, and Jonas looked at him.

“He’s supposed to be here by now. I’m not surprised he’s late. He’s never on time.” Jonas laughed.

“Is he bringing Aaron?” He asked tentatively.

“You don’t know?” Jonas asked confused.

“Know what?” David asked.

“They broke up.” Jonas said and David’s heart started racing.

“When?” David asked.

“Like 2 weeks ago.” Jonas said. “Matteo said it just wasn’t right. They both agreed.”

“Damn. He mutually breaks up with more people than I’ve ever met.” David joked and David laughed.

“I think Matteo just needs someone who needs him just as much.” Jonas shrugged.

“What do you mean?” David asked, wondering what he meant by that.

“Peter was a really confident, and independent guy. Walked around like he owned any room he walked into. Matteo was attracted to that, but he tended to deal with things on his own. He never really let Matteo be there for him.” Jonas explained. “Matteo has a lot of compassion, he’s very sympathetic, he needs someone who is willing to be vulnerable with him, just like he’s vulnerable with them.”

“Oh.” Was all David said.

“I guess Aaron was the same way, or the spark just wasn’t there anymore.” Jonas guessed. “It was his first relationship after a long partnership. Maybe he just needed to get his toes wet again.” David nodded because he had no idea how to respond to that. 

He started looking around the room again, when his eyes spotted Matteo. He looked happy, laughing at something Carlos was saying. He gave Kiki a hug, David can only assume he just got here. He downed the last of his beer before he could talk himself out of it. He made a beeline over to where Matteo was standing, and thankfully when he got there, Carlos and Kiki had moved on.

“Hey.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Hey.” He greeted back.

“Can we talk for a minute?” David asked, getting straight to the point.

“Uh, sure.” Matteo said and David took his hand, which shot electricity through his whole body, and he led them away from the music and the crowd.

They can barely hear the music and the lower murmur of voices coming from the bar. When David finally stops walking. The two men stood opposite each other just staring, not sharing any words. David knew he asked Matteo to come with him but that didn’t mean David knew where to start this conversation. The air was getting thick, so david did the only thing he could think of. He cupped Matteo’s face in his hands and kissed him. Needless to say Matteo was shocked for only a split second before he leaned into the kiss. It lasted for a couple minutes, both boys clinging to the other like this was a lifeline they never knew they needed. Once they broke apart Matteo sighed.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered to David.

“Can’t do what?” David asked, wanting to know why.

“This.” He gestured between them. “I can’t just have one night with you, or two nights. I’m not the kind of guy who can handle that kind of relationship.” He explains.

“Who says I’m looking for that kind of relationship?” David asked. Matteo looked confused.

“According to Jonas you’ve never been into serious relationships.” Matteo admitted.

“So you’ve asked about me?” David asked, a little too snuggly.

“Not so much asked about, and more like been told.” Matteo admits. “You’re a really good friend of his, and he’s been telling me about you for years.” He explained.

“And he told you that I’m not into serious relationships?” David asked.

“He told me they just don’t last.” Matteo shrugged. “That you have fun but it always fizzled out after a couple weeks. Not that it’s a bad thing, but he just was trying to explain you to me I guess.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m against serious relationships.” David explained. “I simply just haven’t found someone worth entering one with.”

“You do know I just got out of a 10 year long relationship last year, right?” Matteo asked. David nodded. “We lived together, we had a dog, I asked him to marry me. Twice.” Matteo explained, and that was new information, but David wasn’t backing down. “I don’t enter relationships for fun. I enter them for a future.”

“I know.” David said honestly.

“And you’ve never been in a serious relationship.” Matteo pointed out.

“But I’m ready for something more. Something real.” David explained.

“Why now?” Matteo wondered.

“Because ever since we met, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” David explained. “Every time we’re in the same room I feel like I can’t breath. And when you started dating Ali’s brother, I was jealous. So jealous that sometimes I would make up excuses so I didn’t have to hang out with you guys because I couldn’t handle it.” He said. “I’ve never felt like that about anyone before.”

“I come with a lot of baggage.” Matteo wanted.

“Who doesn’t?” David smiled.

“You’re serious about this?” Matteo asked.

“Very.” David says confidently.

“Okay.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widen.

“Really?” He asked, shocked.

“Why is that so surprising? You’re the one who kissed me first.” Matteo laughed.

“Just thought I’d have to put up more of a fight. I thought you’d think I was kidding.” David admitted.

“Are you kidding?” Matteo asked.

“No.” David said simply.

“Than we’re good.” Matteo said.

“Okay.” David smiled. It was quiet for a moment. “So, as you clearly know this is new territory for me, but would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?” David asked with a smile.

“How about we have a night in. I’ll cook, and you can show me one of your pretentious indie films.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Deal.” David said with the biggest smile. Matteo leaned in and David happily accepted the kiss. The rest was up in the air, but David knew that he would never get tired of kissing Matteo, that was for sure.

~/~/~/~

“How long do we have to stay again?” Matteo asked as they got ready.

“Not too long, just long enough for everyone to know I was there.” David reminded him. Matteo was in the middle of tying his tie as David made his way over to him. “I promise, tomorrow we don’t have to leave our bed.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Deal, but I promise, my ass will not be getting out of that bed.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Trust me, I know.” David said as he gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

They made their way to the venue, and it was a lot fancier than what Matteo was expecting. He shouldn’t be surprised considering David works for a global company, one that he didn’t even really know what they did, but David liked his job, so that’s all that mattered. 

The first place they went to was the bar. The best way to make it though work functions was to have some alcohol in their systems. Even David knew he wouldn’t make it through the night completely sober.

“Don’t they have any beer here?” Matteo whispered to David.

“It’s to fancy for beer. Drink your wine.” David said and Matteo laughed, but it was soon cut short. “What?” David asked.

“Uh, if you look slightly to your right, there is a guy, he has brownish blonde hair, and he’s relatively tall, and he’s standing with a redhead, and another guy.” Matteo said and David looked to his right and found who Matteo was talking about.

“Okay. Do you know him?” David asked.

“That’s Peter.” Matteo said and David’s eyes widened. He looked back again.

“That’s Peter?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “Shit.”

“What?” Matteo asked.

“He’s hot.” David said and Matteo snorted.

“You’re hotter.” Matteo said and David rolled his eyes.

“Does he work for this company?” David asked.

“I don’t know. The last time I saw him, he worked at a bar.” Matteo explained and David nodded. “If we slip to the other side of the room, we can avoid him all you want.” Matteo said, knowing David probably felt uncomfortable with him here.

“That would make me feel good.” David admitted. He was secure in his relationship. They were engaged for fucks sake, but it still wasn’t fun meeting ex’s.

“Come on.” Matteo said as he took David’s hand in his. The spark was still alive and well, just like it always was.

“Matteo?” they both heard, and they froze. They turned around, and sure enough there stood Peter.

“Hey.” Matteo said slowly, there was no escaping it now.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter smiled.

“Uh, David, my fiancé works for the company.” Matteo explained as he pointed to David.

“Congratulations!” Peter said very cheerfully as he pulled them both into a hug. “I’m so happy for you. When is the big day?”

“This summer.” Matteo said.

“You always did like the heat. Lord doesn’t know why, your skin surely doesn’t.” He laughed, and something in David twisted. It was weird that he knew Matteo so intimately. “Sorry, where are my manners, I’m Peter. It’s really nice to meet you David.” He held out his hand, and David shook it, he didn’t want to be rude.

“You too.” David said, but his voice gave away his uncertainty.

“I’m being so rude.” Peter said. “This is Chloe, and Derek, my partners.” He said and both Matteo and David’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” Matteo said, clearly confused by the situation.

“Derek works for the company as well, and who wouldn’t miss an opportunity to get dressed up and go out?” Peter smiled and David and Matteo nodded. “David works here too Derek.” Peter said and he started talking to David about it.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Matteo said, feeling really awkward just being here.

“Don’t you dare leave me.” David whispered, but Matteo kissed his cheek and made his way back to the bar.

“I’m going to go join him.” Chloe said.

“Me too babe.” Derek said realizing his glad was empty. That just left David and Peter. Well, this was awkward. The ex and the fiancé. 

~/~/~/~

With Matteo, and the others now all at the bar for drinks, David is left awkwardly standing with Matteo’s ex-boyfriend, and he has no idea what to say, and before he can really stop himself, he says something to fill the void.

“So....” David started.

“How long have you and Matteo been together?” Peter asked.

“We’ve been together for a little over 2 years. Engaged for the past 6 months.” David said happily.

“I’m so happy he finally found what he deserved.” Peter said and David could tell he generally felt that way.

“How did you do it? Just leave a 10 year relationship like that?” David asked without thinking.

“It wasn’t an easy decision.” Peter admitted. “I knew what Matteo wanted for a future. I knew he wanted to get married. I mean he asked me to marry him twice.” He explained. “The first time I just thought wasn’t the right time. But after the second time, I realized that I couldn’t give him what he wanted. He deserved more than that.”

“Ten years is a long time. You two built a life together.” David said, and he was trying to not sound defensive.

“Yes, and we had a great life. I don’t regret any of it. I will always care deeply for Matteo, but I couldn’t give him what he wanted. And it isn’t fair to either of us to stick it out just because we were together for so long.” Peter explained. David nodded. “Why did you say yes?” He finally asked.

“Matteo is my best friend. He’s the most loving, loyal, kindhearted man I’ve ever met. He’s cautious, tentative, gentle. He takes good care of me.” David said with a fond smile. “There isn’t anyone else in the world I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I’m glad you can give him that.” Peter said kindly. “He has so much love to give. He deserves someone who will give just as much if not more back.”

“He’s my first serious relationship. I used to fuck around a lot. Not really wanting a serious relationship, but the moment I met him, I just couldn’t get him out of my head.” David admitted.

“When you know you know.” Peter said and David nodded in agreement. “I will say, I miss his cooking. He made the most incredible meals.” He said and David laughed.

“Every Friday he tries a new recipe. It’s my favorite day.” David said. “I’m shit at cooking so I like having him around.” Peter nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a few moments. There was a question nagging in the back of David’s mind that he really wanted to ask, so he treaded lightly. “Can I ask you something? And if you think it’s too offensive or personal, you don’t have to answer.” David said honestly.

“Sure, but I’m pretty open. Not much embarrasses me.” Peter said honestly.

“Your relationship with Chloe, and Derek.” David said and Peter nodded, encouraging him to continue. “If you’re into open relationships, how did you stay committed to Matteo for so long?”

“To be honest, I didn’t know an open relationship was something I’d be interested in until I met Derek.” Peter explained. “I was out with some friends. It was a few weeks after Matteo had moved out, and I wasn’t adjusting well to living alone again.” He said. “Anyway, we met at the bar and actually became good friends. He told me about Chloe, his on and off again girlfriend from high school. How he loved her so much but he felt like something was missing. He just didn’t know what.” He explained.

“And she was on board from the beginning?” David asked.

“It was actually her idea.” Peter laughed. “We were having dinner one night and she leans over and kissed me. I was panicking. I thought Derek was going to kick my ass.” He explained.

“Did he?” David wondered.

“No. Chloe is a wild one. Derek knows that. He’s also bi, which I wasn’t aware of, so after Chloe kissed me, it was his turn. It’s been the three of us ever since.” He explained.

“I was a pretty wild one in my teens and early twenties, but I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.” David admits.

“It’s not for everyone.” Peter explained. “We got lucky, not everyone does. Jealousy is a huge problem with open relationships, but for us, we’re open to each other but not everyone else. That helps a lot.”

“I guess that would make it easier.” David agreed.

“Yea. We’re actually expecting.” Peter said happily.

“Really?” David asked and Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Wow. That’s amazing. Would it be rude to ask who the father is?” David asked and Peter laughed and shook his head.

“It’s mine. Which is something I never expected but I can’t wait.”

“How is Derek handling it all?” David asked.

“He’s okay. He was jealous when we found out, but he also knows one day it’ll be his, so he’s happy for us.” Peter explained. “I can’t wait to see if he or she looks like me. I kinda gave up thinking I’d have kids. I mean, Matteo and I certainly couldn’t have them, and I wasn’t honestly expecting to end up in a relationship with a woman, so I just assumed it was impossible, but I’m excited.”

“That’s awesome.” David said honestly. “I’m happy for you. All of you.”

“Thank you David. That means a lot.” Peter said genuinely. “I can see why Matteo is attracted to you.” He said and David was a little taken aback.

“You can?” He asked, confused.

“Of course.” Peter smiled. “You’re athletic, sweet, cheeky, not to mention hot as fuck.” Peter lists and David is a little surprised by his bluntness. “Your olive skin, and dark brown eyes and curly black hair. Your exotic. Matteo has always had an eye for beautiful things, and you are certainly beautiful David.” Peter said and although he knows Peter is just being nice it kinda rubs him the wrong way.

“Well uh, thanks Peter, and it was great talking to you but uh I’m gonna go find my fiancé.” David said and Peter simply nodded. David made his way to the bar where he saw Matteo talking to Chloe. Seems like they both got caught in conversations. “Hey babe.” David said once he got to him, the look of relief on Matteo’s face showed David that he just saved him. “I think I’m ready to go.”

“Of course. I am getting kind of tired.” Matteo said. “It was nice chatting Chloe.”

“Night boys.” Chloe smiled, and David couldn’t help but feel the flirtatious way she said it. Once they were outside Matteo took a deep breath.

“Fuck. They are a weird dynamic.” Matteo said and David laughed.

“Yea. Peter was explaining it to me, and he said they were only open with each other but he was laying it on pretty thick, and so was Chloe.” David explained.

“I never knew Peter was so kinky.” Matteo said and David snorted. “I don’t know how they do it.”

“I’d be jealous as fuck if I had to share you.” David admits and Matteo smiled.

“Are you saying you want me all to yourself?” Matteo said cheekily.

“I think this ring proves I want you all to myself.” David said and Matteo smiled as he laced their fingers together. Tonight took a weird turn, but all in all David had a pretty good night.

~/~/~/~

Later that night when they get home David can’t help but cling a little extra to Matteo. They had gotten undressed and ready for bed, and when they were settled, David instantly clung himself onto Matteo.

“Everything okay?” Matteo asked, before he planted a kiss on his head.

“Yea. Everything’s great.” David said honestly. “Can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you.” He says but it’s mumbled into Matteo’s chest, he heard it loud and clear though, and he can’t help but smile.

“Me either.” Matteo agrees.

“I love you.” David said and than yawned.

“I love you too.” Matteo said and David closed his eyes and slipped into his dreams knowing he had one hell of a future to look forward too, and he couldn’t wait to start living it.


End file.
